User blog:SP2562/Jurassic Park IV idea
I've had a couple ideas for months now and I figure I could post one or two of them here =P. I know it has a couple plotholes, but this is the best idea I thought of. Jurassic Park IV: Hell of the Heat Title is iffy but heres a summary: In Summer of 2012, it has been discovered that the long dormant volcano of Isla Sorna is going to erupt very soon. Concerned, the United Nations decides reluctantly that if the dinosaurs are going to be saved, they'll need a team of rescuers. After Ian Malcolm said "hell no", they turn to Dr. Grant and his dig team (Billy, Tim, Eric and a few others) if they'd like to help, and in exchange, they would recieve over $1,000,000 to spend as they wish. Because of financial troubles, Dr. Grant decides it would make sense. However, his opinion soon changes when Animal Planet is also hired to shoot Dr. Grant and his team in action. Alan criticizes this because Animal Planet will probably only feature the "exciting" things about the events and not the actual dinosaurs in their natural world doing anything else. But he has no choice in the matter. Thus he, his group and the Animal Planet crew disembark to Isla Sorna to rescue the dinosaurs. They are given several cages as well as many helicopters at their disposal. The group lands on a mountain ledge on the outer rim. They soon see several Triceratops grazing in the area, along with paradolphosaurs eating, too. A member of Dr. Grant's team, Drex Williams, takes out several tranquilizer guns, and he plus Eric go in to trank some of them. After firing a few shots, two trikes as well as three tubehorns (as they referred to them) were brought down. Alan Grant is already mad because Animal Planet only shot the team bringing them down, and not them grazing. After the 5 are completely sedated, the team moves in and 5 helicopters capture the creatures and bring them to a holding area near their base camp. The team continues searching when Tim spots several apatosaurs and brachios eating some plants off trees. Alan then informs Animal Planet to shoot them, but Drex and Eric mishear and shoot several of the dinos! Alan facepalms and tells them not to do that. Alan then pauses and notices half of the A.P. crew is missing. He asks a man named Nick (who he didn't realize was Nick Van Owen) where they went. Nick says that they went to go film some Tyrannosaurs. Alan, infuriated, tells Drex, a equipment tech named Douglas and a photographer named Stuart to go find them. After an hour of waiting (and after the herbivores are captured), he sees the team return. Stuart informs Grant that seven of them were "found in pieces". The survivors inform Grant that only two of them wanted to film them, and the rest of the group were blackmailed into coming to the island. Stuart also mentions his father came here with the InGen hunters many years ago, but managed to survive the incident. Nick then informs Alan that he too was here during the incident. Just then, they hear a loud roar. But it wasn't the T-Rexs; it was the volcano. It was erupting. The group decides that it's time to leave, but while en route, they encounter the Rex family inadvertantly eating a dead dinosaur. Everyone starts running in different directions to confuse them, but the Rexs go after Alan, Nick and Tim. Just then, a louder roar is heard; the Spinosaurus. The T-Rexes ditch the group and go after the Spinosaurus because it was invading their territory. The group regroups and soon discovers the volcano's lava is approaching them faster than anyone anticipated. Using his satellite phone, Alan tells the copters to leave with the sedated dinosaurs, while leaving two choppers behind to pick up the group. But while on their trek, they discover the raptors. The mercinaries instantly start shooting them and distract them while Alan and company escape. But the raptors weren't stupid; some evaded the mercinaries and went after Alan, recognizing his scent. Four raptors surround them and kill some members, and the group is quickly surrounded. But the raptors run, not because they were bored, but because they heard the lava coming closer. Scared as well, Alan yells to the mercinaries to hurry, which they didn't need to hear because they were already doing it! But soon, Alan discovers that the raptors only came because they were lured with dead meat planted by Animal Planet crews. Alan tells off the head of their crew saying "All you care about is ratings over safety, you sicken me!" The rest of the A.P. crew informs Alan (while running) that they were forced to do it, again because of blackmail. He also says the seven killed were forced to be there and were only killed because the head of the crew made Spino calls, tricking the angry rexes. Shortly after, the head of A.P.'s crew, who ran ahead of everyone, is found dead. He was killed by raptors, to which Douglas looks and says simply "there's justice in this world after all". The group then finds the helipad, and escapes aboard a helicopter bound for the mainland. From there, they watch Isla Sorna burn into a firey inferno. Douglas turns to Alan Grant and asks if this was the end of the dinosaurs there, but Alan has no reply. The next shot shows a zoo full of the dinosaurs as a five-star attraction to the world. Tim and Eric are overseeing the Triceratops exhibit when who else but Ian Malcolm approaching them with his wife, Sarah Malcolm (nee Harding). Tim smiles at him and says "The Chaos theory already happened" to which Ian chuckles. The camera then pans to Alan, who is seeing a news report concerning Isla Sorna. It is revealed that many of the animals fled into the rivers and higher ground, saving them from the lava. He smiles and says "life did find a way". Characters -Dr. Alan Grant - The newly crowned "best in the buiss" is a central character. -Tim Murphy - Dino enthusiast who accompanies Alan to Sorna. -Eric Kirby - Dino enthusiast -Billy Brennan - Dino enthusiast -Drex Williams - Son of the former JP Archivist, he is a hired mercinary. -Douglas Muldoon- A equipment tech who doesn't like dinosaurs too much and thinks they should be destroyed, like his late uncle, Robert Muldoon. -Stuart Williams - Drex's little brother who accompanies him. He likes dinos more than Drex does. -Hugh Mackswell - Arrogant head of the Animal Planet team. -Fred Hull - A mercinary. -Ian Malcolm - Chaos Theorist -Sarah Malcolm - Dinosaur expert who gave the team a lot of info of Sorna. -Nick Van Owen - Videographer for Animal Planet and a survivor of Isla Sorna's first (and now second) incident. -Gerry Harding - only mentioned, the former JP vet. -Jess Harding - seen with her sister at the new Jurassic Park: Arizona. -And others I am too lazy to list. Category:Blog posts